1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new uracils.
More specifically, the present invention relates to new uracils having a high herbicidal activity, the processes for their preparation and methods for their use as herbicides for controlling weeds in agricultural crops.
2 Description of Related Art
Uracils having a herbicidal activity are described, among others, in patents or patent applications U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,229, U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,084, EP 1122244 and WO 01/77084.